1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus represented by a personal computer for example and to a board assembly used in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “PC”) have been in widespread use not only in offices but also at homes. As one type of personal computers, there have been widely known notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “notebook PC”) each composed of: a main unit having a keyboard on the top surface; and a display unit openable and closable with respect to the main unit and having a display screen. The display unit is opened to stand relative to the main unit when in use and is folded to lie on the keyboard when not in use.
Also, plate-like tablet personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “tablet PC”) having a display screen on the top surface have emerged in recent years. A user enters an instruction into this type of PC by bringing a stylus closer to a position on the display screen or touching the position with the stylus so as to make the tablet PC recognize the position.
Also, another type of electronic apparatus capable of operating both as a notebook PC and a tablet PC have come along recently. This type of apparatus has a main unit and a display unit which are connected via a two-axis connection section that supports the main unit and the display unit in such a manner that they can be opened/closed and rotated.
General electronic apparatus such as personal computers are desired to be smaller in size. Particularly, the above-mentioned notebook PCs, tablet PCs and the like are desired to be smaller and thinner because they need to be portable. Lately, as the notebook PCs have become more and more multifunctional, performance of notebook PCs has almost reached the high level comparable to that of desktop PCs. Therefore, it is desired to realize a smaller and thinner apparatus that also maintains high operability while keeping with the trend toward multifunction. Not only notebook PCs but also various types of devices, such as game machines, DVD recorders and players, hard-disk recorders are desired to be smaller and thinner for the purpose of saving space of an installation site.
When an apparatus is made smaller in size, a number of components and units need to be packed in tight space in a cabinet, which may cause problems related to assembly during manufacturing. One of such problems relates to engagement of connectors inside the apparatus. Inside the apparatus, various types of components and the like are arranged. In order to exchange signals between one circuit board and another circuit board disposed inside the apparatus, the apparatus adopts such a structure that the one circuit board and the another circuit board are connected with a cable and that the one circuit board is equipped with one connector that is mated with the other connector provided at the tip of the cable connected to the another circuit board. In this structure, assembly is easy if the connector can be arranged at a position on the circuit board where it can be readily and visually observed. However, when the connector is arranged at a position hidden by the circuit board, the connector is difficult to see, which extremely reduces working efficiency when mating the connectors with each other during assembly process.
Japanese Patent Application Publication NO. 2003-345464 discloses a connector disposed on a sidewall of a cabinet. However, a user needs to insert the connector while watching it from the side, which extremely reduces working efficiency because the user cannot see the position of the connector when looking at the cabinet from above. Under the condition where various components are packed in tight space inside the cabinet, the working efficiency becomes worse.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus and a board assembly which are easy to assemble by increasing visibility of a connector disposed in a position where it would be otherwise difficult to be visually observed.